element_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemarr
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#b31d1d;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#b31d1d;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0" }| — Elemarr to Litzana after crashed landing }|, somewhere in the Dahreata Desert.}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #b31d1d;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#FFF; background:#b31d1d; font-size:larger;"|Elemarr |- }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dragon Lord Fire - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Volkanis Weyr Lung/Merasin crossbreed. - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Male - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Unknown (at least over 105 years) - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 5'9'' at shoulder - }} }| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Element Blade Wielders - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dragon Council - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Element Blade Dragon - }} style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dragon Member of the Rider Council - } |yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Litzana - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Father (presumed deceased), Mother (presumed deceased) - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" Abilities - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Fire Magic - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #b31d1d; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Teeth, claws - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#b31d1d; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary Dragon and partner to Litzana, Elemarr is a stubborn'' Lung ''Dragon whose antics often get him into trouble. History Elemarr was hatched to the Volkanis Weyr, his father a Merasin and his mother a Lung. The Volkanis Weyr, back in those days, was constantly fighting with the Shadow Weyr, and his mother was tragically killed by a large golden dragon with horns as black as night. So Elemarr was brought up, in his early hundred years, by the Lung of the Weyr, and he was carefully taught how to use his magic. Of course, as he was a crossbreed, he would never be as strong at magic as a full Lung. In his hundred an fifth year, he was taken under his bronze father's wing and taught how to fight. Of course, he would never be as strong as a Merasin or as weak as a Lung, but he could get by. And then, disaster struck, again. The Shadow Weyr had been biding their time. The Volkanis Weyr were attacked, and overwhelmed by the Shadow Dragons, under the ironclawed rule of that same golden Dragon. Driven by revenge, Elemarr rose to meet him in battle, and was cast aside as if he were but a tiny beast. His father, too, rose to meet him, and as they were the same size and weight you would think that the Merasin would have a decent chance... But no. This golden Shadow Dragon had near-godly strength and power, and he cast aside those who attacked him with ease. The Volkanis Weyr was destroyed, and occupied by the Shadow Dragons. The Fire Dragons were enslaved. Bar one... Elemarr, too weak to stand from the blow dealt to him was passed over by the Shadow Dragons, who left him for dead. As the black of the Void clouded his vision, he saw something... A flickering dam of fire looking to the horizon. As he watched her he looked to him... Your journey is not yet over, young one... Somehow he found the fire in his limbs to stand. Somehow he found the magic in his feathers to fly... And a compulsion gripped him... The Gryphons. Somehow, miraculously, unseen by all, he stood and looked towards the flaming dragon. She nodded, and the breeze and the black shadows that had descended upon the land made her flames, one by one, flicker out... Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Characters